Bitter & Sweet
by Lover's Red Rose
Summary: Drabbles of bitter and sweet situations around the Vongola. 1: Life is precious - In which 16 year old Tsuna, tells Reborn he can't kill. Rated T for Varia and Hayato.


Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did it would have continued.

Ok. First things, first, I don't care for flames so don't bother. Constructive Criticism is welcome but flames? No.

Second, I think I might just leave this as a one shot and make another drabble in a separate story but I'm not sure if I should. Let me know what you think I should do. I have a whole set of prompts so I'm thinking of putting them all together but, there all kinda random so….

* * *

Bitter and Sweet – Drabbles

#1 – Life

Summary:

In which 16 year old Tsuna tells Reborn he can't kill.

* * *

As Tsuna stood there, fists and forehead flaming, eyes blazing with his dying-will, above the unconscious, bloody-faced man who he had to hunt down, he could only think of only one thing. He thought that despite all that this man had done, to him-his family, he couldn't bring himself to kill him. Despite knowing, he couldn't let him go and that Reborn, his tutor and advisor who was standing right behind wouldn't allow Tsuna to let him go, he still said it.

"I can't do this. I can't kill him." He whispered quietly, knowing that Reborn would hear him anyway. And just as Tsuna expected, Reborn answered back just as he thought he would. With no hesitation and no delay.

"You must. You have to take his life." Reborn answered.

"I can't! A life is precious! When someone dies they NEVER come back! How can you expect me to do something like that? I was born and raised as a civilian, Reborn. Not a Mafioso. I just can't do it!"

"…Tsuna. I don't think you understand. We …kill because it's necessary, not because we want to. No one in our Famiglia LIKES to kill people….other than the Varia. But we do it so that those enemies of ours don't end up threatening the safety of the people we love and care for. Look. I know, it's a hard and messy job to do. And it's a job no one wants to do. But it's necessary, because in this dark world of shadows of ours it's kill or be killed. For us all to be safe and happy, they have to die."

"This man hurt your family. Your siblings in everything but blood. Your **younger** siblings. Are you really going to let him off? He knows where you all live, he can hurt them again and if you let him off, he **will** do it again. Are you going to let that happen? You are their big brother, their unshakeable anchor of light in this dark world they were born into. Can you let that happen?"

"…Reborn…."

"Tsuna. It's because you were raised as a civilian, that you KNOW that life is precious. That is why Nono has ALWAYS considered a candidate even when he had his three sons. That's why Nono, your (Dame) father and I have such confidence in you. We know you wouldn't ever take a life for granted."

"I..I understand that Reborn. Life is always something I've treasured. Whether it's life of a loved one, a stranger or an enemy. I've never seen it as something unimportant. But that doesn't mean I like it. I don't like hurting people! I'm only 16! I shouldn't have to kill someone even if they hurt someone I know!

Reborn takes the Leon-Hammer and smashes it to Tsuna's head.

"You don't have to like it Dame-Tsuna, you just have to stomach it and deal with it until you're within the privacy of your family and then you can cry your eyes out. Remember that they'll never judge you for not being to handle taking lives….because they're all in the same boat with you."

As Reborn talked Tsuna had begun to cry slightly.

"….I know….Reborn?"

"What it is?"

Tsuna gives him a tired, weary and understanding smile.

"…Never mind. Just… thank you."

And with that Tsuna turned to face the unconscious man and spoke, "Fernando Abello, for your crimes against my Famiglia and family, I, Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola Decimo, will deal out your punishment. You attacked my little brothers and sisters, and for that, I cannot forgive you…even if I wanted too."

"**Hai portato questo su di te. ****Che tu possa ****trovare ****la pace e conforto nella morte, addio, Fernando Abello**," saying his goodbye's to the man he raised his fists-, with his brow furrowed and fist clenched as if in prayer, ready to set the man ablaze.

…

"**Arrivederci."**

* * *

Ok. I think that's good enough. If I continue I don't know if I'll be able to stop.

Translations (It's from google so if it's wrong, don't blame me.) :

**Arrivederci **– Goodbye

**Hai portato questo su di te. Che tu possa trovare la pace e conforto nella morte, addio, Fernando Abello**. - You brought this upon yourself. May you find peace and solace in death, goodbye, Fernando Abello.


End file.
